lo que decidí para ti
by kiba-dark
Summary: El mundo digital se sumergió en el caos, dos únicos héroes, uno alabado y otro olvidado .Esta es la historia de Renamon y Beelzemon


ya lo había publicado antes pero decidí volverlo a subir

Entre tinieblas se sumergía el mundo digital una guerra había estallado entre las bestias sagradas, cual había provocado destrucción en mayor parte de las zonas, nadie sabía la causa de esta batalla lo único que sabían es que Zhuqiaomon de un día para otro empezó a atacar y a destruir cada uno de lugares donde habitaban las otras bestias.

Los devas fieles sirvientes de las bestias empezaron a buscar la causa de este suceso y al final descubrieron que un virus había infectado a Zhuqiaomon y a la vez había infectado a las demás bestias, así que decidieron buscar una cura para poder regresar la paz en el mundo digital, para ello encargaron esta misión a dos leales sirvientes y distinguidos digimon que eran conocidos por su mundo como los más hábiles digimon que había ,Beelzemon un digimon con una actitud egoísta , que vivía con el único propósito de ser el más fuerte , el segundo digimon era Renamon compañero de batallas de Belzemon y conocida como su fiel sirviente por obedecer cada una de sus órdenes sin excepción, con un temperamento calmado y totalmente sumisa a sus superiores, ella tenía algo inusual que su otros congéneres, se caracterizaba por ser un digimon del tipo vacuna y a la vez del tipo virus una combinación algo extraña para su tipo.

Ambos digimon había trabajado bastante tiempo para poder encontrar la solución al problema, pero al final lograron conseguirlo, la solución estaba en uno de los digihuevos que había en el mundo digital, el que necesitaban era el digihuevo de la luz el cual podría purificar a las bestias y darle fin a esta guerra una vez por todas, pero el problema radicaba en que se ocupaba un elemento más para llevar acabos la purificación el cual Belzemon y Renamon no tenían idea pero que los devas sabían cuál era, pero por alguna extraña razón a un no habían revelado a este par el componente, lo cual empezaba a inquietar a Beelzemon temía que los devas estuvieran planeando algo en su contra para quedarse al final con el crédito para ellos mismos.

Un día Beelzemon tanto Renamon fueron llamados en la sala de consejo de las bestias, esto puso a un más inquieto a Beelzemon el cual había notado el comportamiento de los demás digimon que no le mantuvieran casi informado de la situación así que estaba totalmente alerta de cada movimientos de estos.

-Sucede algo maestro- dijo Benamon mientras seguía caminando

- Benamon mantente alerta en cualquier momento cuando entremos-

- pero maestro porque me pide algo así- dijo Renamon la cual parecía sorprendida ante la petición de este, sabía que no eran momentos para estar descuidándose, pero que este empezara a dudar de sus superiores le extrañaba

-¡ÚNICAMENTE OBEDECE LO QUE TE DIGO!-estaba muy nervioso, para darse cuenta que le había gritado a su fiel acompáñate el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para poder seguir su camino.

Una vez dentro se encontraron con el digihuevo de la luz el cual estaba en el centro. Los doce devas se encontraban alrededor de sala formando un círculo, uno de los devas se acercó y hablo por todos.

-Beelzemon y Renamon han hecho un estupendo trabajo en su búsqueda, por solucionar el problema en el que estamos viviendo- Beelzemon inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto al igual que Renamon para agradecerle su elogio.

-Pero como sabrán ambos en toda guerra hay que hacer sacrificios para poder vencer en ella y ha beses uno mismo tiene que hacerlo por el bien de los otros- Beelzemon ante esas palabras comprendió que lo devas iban a traicionarles.

Antes de que pudiera actuar en el suelo aparición un símbolo debajo de los pies de Renamon el cual la inmovilizo por completo.

Beelzemon completamente furioso ante la traición de los devas sin más, Y sin pensarlo trato de atacar con sus garras al que Tenía delante pero él también fue inmovilizado por otros de los devas.

-Lo lamento Beelzemon , pero esto es necesario- dijo Vajramon.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es necesario?- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del deva que lo traía sujetado.

-Quiero decir que para poder salvar a las vestías sagradas es necesario que algunos de ustedes dos sacrifique su habilidad evolutiva y si es necesario su propia vida-

-Malditos ustedes nada más nos utilizaron para poder quedarse con todo el crédito, pero verán…-Pero antes de poder terminar sus frases el deva lo interrumpió

-Te equivocas Beelzemon, nosotros no teníamos planeado nada de esto, sucede que el digihuevo de la luz no funcionara a menos que un digimon lo suficientemente fuerte diese parte de sus datos y en especial la habilidad que nos permite evolucionar, ninguno de nosotros es tan fuerte para algo así, en cambio ustedes dos-

-Tú me conoces bien y sabes bien que para que coopere en algo así, tengo que obtener algo a cambio, en este caso no veo el poder obtener ningún beneficio y no seré caritativo-

-No te preocupes Beelzemon nosotros no tenemos pensado utilizarte a ti, por eso antes probaremos con Renamon

-¡Renamon¡- dijo sorprendido.

-Eres un miembro muy valioso y muy útil y en cambio Renamon mmmm no es tan eficiente como tú, es fuerte pero es inservible como futuro deva , ni siquiera ha evolucionado .

-Acaso creen que se los permitiré-le dijo amenazante

-jajajaja es gracioso que lo digas porque sabemos cómo eres en realidad por eso si no intervienes consideramos la forma de volverte más fuerte y te convertiríamos en un deva como nosotros –

Este quedo dudoso de hacer caso o no hacerlo por una parte beelzemon estaba furioso pero por otra parte la oferta era totalmente tentadora como para despreciarla, él quería a renamon pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no iban más allá como simples compañeros además estos eran los devas , cierto él era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a algunos de ellos, pero el problema radicaba en que él estaba vulnerable , estos eran demasiados para que pudiera salvar a renamon a sí que solo le quedaba una opción y no era del todo agradable para él ni para ella.

Acepto, pero con una condición no mataran a renamon solo le quitaran lo que tengan que quitar de sus datos y nada más.

-Bien, que comience el ritual.- dijo Vajramon mientras que Renamon solo observaba su inevitable destino, el cuál su maestro escogio. Allí ella se quedó inmóvil recordando cada momento que paso a lado de beelzemon , desde que nació en el mundo digital hasta que evoluciono por primera vez.

Beelzemon sólo observó como el digihuevo de la luz empezaba a brillar mientras que absorbía algunos de los datos vitales de aquel digimon que siempre le fue fiel hasta el último momento y que ahora estaba abandonando, se sorprendía que esta no le reprochara o le maldijera el daño que le estaba causando.

Era un proceso doloroso en el cual Renamon lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y esperar que todo terminada de una vez, el proceso duro unos 15 minutos en el cual Renamon callo inconsciente en el piso.

Vajramonse se acercó a ella y le quitó sus guantes morados y los cambios por unos de color marrón que llevaban como un tipo candado en ambos brazos y después de eso formo un signo alrededor que empezó a absorber a Renamon.

¿Qué es lo que haces? Le grito a Vajramon por la acción que acababa de cometer.

-no te preocupes solo la estoy mandando a un lugar mejor- le contesto el deva

-pero me prometieron que no….-

-no le haremos daño, pero no podemos permitir que renamon se quede en el mundo digital, lo más seguro es que buscara la forma de vengarse y a un que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte si es inteligente para saber cómo vengarse de nosotros y en especial de ti-

-le aseguro que ella no moverá ni un solo dedo para dañarlos-

-Quien nos dice que cuando despierte no tratara de vengarse. Yo que sepa ella ya no es tu aprendiz –

-Pero como se defenderá de otros digimon si le han quitado parte de su fuerza-

-no te preocupes estos guantes le preverán de datos suficientes para que logre una evolución momentaria pero solo por poco tiempo o y si se los quitara esto la mataría definitivamente ya que el digihuevo de la luz dejo sus datos inestables-

-donde la mandaran-

-ese no es nuestro problema, pero lo único que sabemos es que será donde no nos cause problemas-

-beelzemon se contuvo de seguir discutiendo y siguió observando como el cuerpo de la que fue una vez su fiel sirviente desaparecía de su vista.

-lo siento-dijo en un leve susurro.

Un año después de ese acontecimiento Beelzemon fue nombrado devas por las vestías sagradas, le agradaba ser elevado a un buen rango, pero el pero era que le remordía la conciencia ya que los otros devas habían mentido diciendo que renamon los había traicionado.

Beelzemon trato varias veces de buscar donde se encontraba Renamon pero fue en vano los devas no llegaron a decirle a donde la habían enviado y lo único que podía hacer era espera a que ella estuviera bien y por lo menos esperar a que un día pudieran volverse a encontrar para pedirle perdón por la tontería que cometió a aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, y quién sabe si al volverla a ver ella lo perdonaría, solo el destino lo diría.

FIN


End file.
